Little Merman
by PhoenixForce2011
Summary: Harry Potter washed up on the beach and is taken to the Cullen house by Jacob to be saved frorm a shark bite. The Cullens wonder why Jacob is bringing a mystery person to their house and not the hospital. What will the apperance of Harry mean for the Cullen family and Bella and Edward. Slash Edward/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black walked down the beach wondering why his life was so messed up. First the love of his life comes back to live in town and she's in love with one of those filthy leeches know as the Cullen's. Now thanks to said leeches he and the other members of his tribe are now werewolves. Plus thanks to that stupid treaty that can't get rid of them unless they break it. He continued to walk down the beach when he noticed a body in the distance and it wasn't moving. He ran toward it to make sure the person was ok and was comply shocked at what he was looking at. Unconscious and bleeding on the ground were a 16-17 year old look boy with dark black hair and an emerald-green tail with a hint of blue in it.

Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought to that maybe other mythical creatures existed. Standing there staring at the merman in the sand he began to wonder what else was out there that he just hadn't seen. Then he regained his focus and remembered that the merman was bleeding for what looked to be a bit mark on his side. The only person he know he could that the boy to was Dr. Cullen so he took out his phone and called the hospital.

"Hello this is the Forks Hospital, How may I help you" said the receptionist.

"Hi can you connect me to Dr. Cullen please it's really important "replied Jacob a little panic in is voice.

"Yes please hold on a moment while I put you through" she said.

"Hello this is Dr. Cullen. May i ask who is calling?" Jacob sighed in relief when the doctor answered the phone.

"Hey this is Jacob from La Push I need you to run home and I'll meet you there I have someone I need you to help and you can't do it at the hospital. I don't have time to explain right now but could you make sure that your family doesn't attack when I get to the house that would be great. Bye" he finished and hung up the phone before the doctor could ask any questions.

He put his phone away and bent down to pick up the boy and began running to the Cullen house. He really wished school had started for the Cullen children so he wouldn't have to deal with them but they still had a week before that happened. After a few minutes of running he finally made it to the treaty line. He hesitated for a moment but kept going. He heard growls as he ran toward the house and he really hoped the doctor was in or at least had called ahead because he didn't have time for a fight and by the looks of the boy in his arms neither did he.

* * *

At the Cullen house the family had been busy getting ready for the arrival of their father who had called and said that Jacob would be coming to the house with some that need his help. Rosalie was mumbling in a chair about not wanting to help anyone associated with those mutts and that he should have just taken whoever it was to the hospital so he didn't stink up the house. Bella stood in the corner out of the way as the vampires zipped about the house getting ready she couldn't wait until Edward made her a vampire so she could move around like that. Just as they finished getting everything out that Carlisle said he might need they heard him walk into the home.

Edward asked "Carlisle what is going on? Why are we letting Jacob come to the house?" Carlisle turned and looked at his family they were all staring at him waiting for answers.

He said "Jacob called me at the hospital and said I need to get home because he needs me to treat someone he couldn't bring into the hospital he didn't say why. He only asked that we didn't attack when he got here and hung up. Jasper they may be blood if you need to leave when he arrives don't worry about it a just leave ok." Jasper nodded but he was determined to stay incase who ever Jacob was bring was a threat to his family and his mate. He loved Alice and would to anything to make sure she was safe.

They smelt Jacob approaching from the wood and they heard Rosalie growl. Emmett was trying to keep her calm and with the help of Jasper got her under control. They didn't need her to attack and hurt who ever Jacob brought more they still didn't know how serious it was. They heard him walking closer to the door when the smell of the ocean hit them so Carlisle and Esme when to open the door to see what it was that Jacob had brought.

Carlisle gasped at the sight of the boy in Jacobs arms. He could hear Edward in the other room "That's impossible" he said. The others quickly moved to the entrance to see what had caused the reaction from their brother. Their mouths dropped at site of the merman held in the werewolf's arms they were speechless as Carlisle led Jacob to the table that he could place the boy on in the back so he could examine what appeared to be a shark bite. As the doctor worked he pulled a few teeth from the wound.

When he came out of the back room Jacob asked "Is he going to be ok? I don't know how long he was on the beach."

Carlisle replied "Yes he appears to be breathing just fine and I removed the teeth that were in the wound and stitched it up now we just have to wait for him to wake up."

Alice was wondering if they should put him in some water so he didn't dry out. She couldn't see what to do because Jacob had decided he would stay until this mystery boy woke up. Edward hearing her thought asked "Should we put him in some water? Alice is worried he will dry out if we don't."

"That's a good idea but for now just enough to cove hes tail in don't want to get his wound wet yet" said Carlisle.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far please review. Harry wont be a wizard but he will have powers you just have to wait and see what they are. Do you guys want them tofight Voledemort or Victoria or both please tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and such so just for that here is the next chapter early.**

* * *

They filled the bathtub up half way and carefully move him to the tub. They went back into the living room to wait for the young man to awaken. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emmett couldn't take it any longer and asked "Do you think he knows King Neptune? Does this mean he's real too? Do you think he knows Ariel?"

This caused the house to fill with laughter. They so began talking about how exciting it was that they get to meet a merman. "Jacob I see why you didn't bring him into the hospital, can you tell what happened" said Carlisle. Jacob looked around still a little uncomfortable being in a house full of vampires but began to tell them how he found the boy on the beach.

"Well this morning I was out for a walk on the beach to clear my head because of everything that's been happening lately I have been a little stressed. So as I was walking I saw a body unmoving on the ground about half way down the beach so I ran over to make sure whoever was there was ok. When I got closer I saw the blood in the sand and the bite mark on his side. Then I called Dr. Cullen after I got over the shock of seeing his tail. After I hung up with him I noticed that I didn't smell any blood on the way over to him and even standing next to all of it I still didn't smell any. Do you know why? Because it is really freaking me out that all that blood didn't smell. Any way I picked him up and ran him over here."

Carlisle said "I notice that his blood didn't smell either but I don't think that's it. I think it does smell just not like normal blood. Before I opened the door to let you in a very strong smell of the ocean came in. And no offence to you Jasper but I think that's part of why you don't seem bothered by the young man in the tub because his blood doesn't smell like we would think."

"I still can't believe they exists but really we probably shouldn't be surprised." said Alice "I mean we are vampires and Jacobs a werewolf. I just wish I could see his future."

"It's ok sweetheart we know you can't see everything so well just wait and see." said Jasper when he saw his wife had a small frown on her face.

Bella sat in a chair next to Edward pretending to be excited by this new boy in the house like everyone else even Rosalie seemed excited in her own way that smirk that always seemed glued to her face was gone. She really was a little happy to meet the merman but on the inside she was a little jealous because everyone's attention was on someone that wasn't her.

As the talking continued Esme went into the kitchen to make some lunch for Bella and Jacob plus a little extra for their guest just in case he could eat human food and was hungry when he woke up. As she finished the food and called Jacob and Bella to the table to eat the vampires heard some light splashing in the other room. The Cullen's went quiet for a moment to listen to see if it happened again. They heard more splashing and they all started to make their way to the bathroom. Jasper stopped everyone and said "maybe only a few of us should go first we don't want to scare him. He's already waking up in an unknown place to many new people could frighten him." They all agreed that Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper would go and check on him.

They walked into to the bathroom and saw the merman tail was twitching a little and that that's what was splashing water. The teens face was a little twisted in fear even though he was still asleep. "I think he might be having a bad dream Edward can you see what's happening" asked Carlisle.

Edward tried to look but the images were unclear. "I can't really see it. It's blurred like looking though water but it kind of looks like he's dreaming of the shark attack."

They slow started to move forward from the door frame when the teen shot up waking up from his nightmare. He began looking around and panicked because he didn't know where he was. He turned and saw people watching him and he panicked more worried that he may have been captured. He quickly raised his hands and the water in the tub to shot at the closest person to him and Edward went flying back out the door hitting the wall. Then the teen winced at the pain in his side from moving too fast.

"Hey calm down we aren't going to hurt you." said Carlisle as he back up a little not wanting to get blasted with water. Jasper began trying to calm the boy down and he relax a little in the tub but still had a worried look on his face. The rest of the Cullen family was now standing at the door with a very wet Edward blocking Bella in case he attacked again.

"Do you speak English? Can you tell us your name?" Carlisle asked taking a step forward again but quickly moved back when the teen began to cower in the tub. "It's ok we will stay back here until you are ready to talk. You don't have to be afraid we won't hurt you I promise."

The teen stared at them all they were really pale and beautiful except for one tan looking boy who for some reason did have a shirt on like the others and a girl how looked to be about average. "M-My name is Harry…..Harry Potter. Who are you and how did I get here?" said Harry.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme and this is Jasper and his wife Alice, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and this is Edward and his girlfriend Bella. The other young man in the back is Jacob Black and he's the one that brought you here. You had a bad shark bite on your side so try not to move too much. I cleaned and stitched it up for you."

Harry blushed he couldn't believe he just blasted someone that was trying to help him across the room. "I'm sorry for shooting you. You kind of scared me at first and thank you for helping me. can you come closer for a second Edward." said Harry once he stopped blushing. Edward walked closer to him still making sure Bella stayed behind him. Harry raised his hand again and all the water that was on Edward pulled into a ball in the air and the floated back into the tub leaving him dry again. They were all amazed

"That was awesome" said Emmet from the doorway.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this story. so harry has control over water and can manipulate its forms. But that's just the beginning sick around to find out what else he can do. and how know if you are nice and review I may update early but for now its planed for once a week on friday or saturday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its Friday so here is the next chapter so enjoy. Id like to thank my Beta for going over this story. I dont own either books series.**

* * *

After seeing the water drift back into the tub, Bella stood there with her mouth open in shock. She asked "How did you do that?"

Harry looked at her with a smile on his face and said "Well as a merman I have the ability to control and manipulate water and its different forms. You know like ice and steam plus I think I have a small influence over the rain clouds. I can make it rain if I try hard enough."

"Really? That's so cool! Can you do anything else? How fast can you swim with your tail? How did you end up getting attacked by a shark? Is Neptune real? Is Ariel real?" Emmett was over excited with question for the young merman, he didn't even give him a chance to answer before asking the next question that popped into his head. Jasper had to calm him down.

"I'm not allowed to tell humans my secrets. In fact I could get in trouble if they found out I told you, but for some reason I feel like I can trust you" he said looking at Edward. "I will answer the last two questions now. You'll just have to wait and see about the others later. Okay?" He said with a quick look up to a very happy Emmett who was nodding his head. "Well first, Neptune is real but his real name is Albus Dumbledore. So you can see why he stuck with that after it got changed." He said with a laugh. "I meet him a few times he's really nice. Second, yes in a way Ariel is kind of real but she wasn't a princess and that's not her name, but the story is basically on point about how she fell in love. You have all seen that Disney movie, it's really close to the truth."

"How do you know?" asked Rosalie with a skeptical look on her face. Even with the merman in the tub she still found it hard to believe that Neptune and Ariel, even if it's not their real names, are real.

"Well, don't you think that I would know the story of how my parents met? I mean don't you know there's?" he stated pointing at Carlisle and Esme.

Before she could reply Alice squealed in excitement, "They are your parents? That's so cool! Wait how did it get made into a children's movie then? And what are their real names? I'm dying to know."

"My mom's name is Lily Evans-Potter and my dad's name is James Potter. And besides who do you think gave that Disney guy the idea? They sold it to him but changed the names because they needed the money to buy a house and some things for me after I was born. I mean really did you think some random guy would think up such an awesome love story?"Harry looked around at all the faces he bust out laughing. Half of them looked ready to pass out from disbelief and the other half was practically bouncing where the stood. When the laughing finally stopped, they heard Harry's stomach growl and it caused him to blush.

"Sorry I haven't eaten anything in awhile" he said cheeks growing darker as it growled again.

The growl calmed Esme down enough to remember that she had made lunch for him, if he could eat it. "I made some lunch, that is if you can eat human food." She said with a look of curiosity on her face. Harry smiled at that, he hasn't really realized how hungry he was until now. "Yes I can and that would be wonderful."

Esme smiled and turned to leave but Harry said, "Wait! Do you think we could go into the kitchen? No offense but sitting in this tub is a little uncomfortable and I haven't stretched my legs in months." Carlisle nodded his head with a confused look on his face that matched everyone else's. Harry seeing the confused looks on their faces said "If you have some spare clothes and a towel I can show you what I mean."

They nodded and Edward went to get some a pair of pants and a shirt from his room while Alice got a towel. When he got back Alice was handing Harry the towel and Edward handed him the clothes then stepped back. He pulled the stop on the tub to let the water out before he draped the towel over his hips and closed his eyes to focus. They was a light green glow coming from the tub and when it faded, Harry opened his eyes and giggled having legs always made him laugh, he loved them. He looked over at the family and two the guests by the door and lifted his feet in the air. They all gasped. "See? Now if you could give me a moment to put the clothes on, I'll be out in a second."

"Okay, we will wait for you in the living room. I'll have Edward show you down when you come out." Said Esme as she went to go make him a plate and ushered the family out of the room.

After everyone was gone Harry got out of the tub to get dressed. He put on Edwards clothes and went to look at the mirror. He fixed his hair and made sure it was all the same color. Like he said, he can't give away all his secrets, right? He could see where the dye was starting to fade. He need to get some more soon, he doesn't like explaining why some of his hair changed color. He never liked that there were things about him that set him apart from the other merpeople. It's not his fault his hair changed colors with his feelings. When he was done he turn and walked toward the door.

When he opened it he saw Edward standing there leaning against the wall.

"Okay, I'm ready. Thanks for the clothes and again I'm ready sorry I shot you I hope you didn't get hurt."

Edward chuckled and said, "Don't worry about me a little water couldn't hurt me. But it was kind of a powerful blast though. How well does that work underwater?"

As they enter the kitchen Harry was trying and failing to hold back another laugh. "What's so funny Harry?" Asked Jacob who was sitting at the table next to Bella, finishing the rest of his lunch. Even though everyone but Bella heard the conversation they were still confused neither Edward nor Harry had made a joke.

After he calmed himself he explained, "Edward asked how well that blast of water would have worked under water. It's funny because I could see on his face that my blasting him had hurt some even if he said it didn't. And it's funny 'cause judging from the way he said it I can tell he thinks I used my full strength."

Edward stared at him before saying, "That wasn't your full strength? Well how strong are you? I mean, you don't look all that strong. There can't be that much more power in you."

"Edward didn't anyone ever tell you 'Never judge a book by its cover'? And for your information, that is about as weak as it gets most Kids can do that and we don't even learn about that ability until we turn eight."

"Why eight?" Asked Alice, "It sounds like a dangerous ability. Why wait so long to teach control?"

"Because we don't gain that power until a few months before our eighth birthday. Just like normal people, we learn new skills as we get older. The only difference between is that if we don't learn in the right order we could die but that's mostly right after birth everything else is fine." said Harry.

"How could learning something out of order cause you to die?" Asked Bella.

"Well, when we are born we have to be born on land because we can't breathe underwater until we turn two. We are born with legs and feet so you can't teach us how to swim in any area where there is a strong current. We don't get tails until we are four. That's why my parents bought a house so we could live on land until I was ready for the ocean. I learned how to swim in a pool first, less dangerous."

"Do you know that your blood doesn't smell like normal blood? We noticed it kind of smells like the ocean. Do you know why?" asked Jasper.

"That's so we can live in the ocean without getting attack by shark every time we bleed. They're like vampires just a little drop of human blood and they attack like crazy, killing whatever it came from." Said Harry looking up from his plate of food. Jasper had a hurt look on his face and it made him wonder. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Well since we know you're not fully human I don't think it would be a problem to tell you our secret, we are vampires and Jasper doesn't really have control of his thirst for human blood down all the way and last year he attacked Bella after she got a paper cut." Said Carlisle.

Harry looked at them confused. "Okay? But why aren't your eyes red if your vampires? The one I meet a few weeks ago she said all vampires have red eyes from drinking blood."

"Well we drink animal blood so our eyes are amber-colored. How did you meet a vampire?"Asked Emmett.

"I was out swimming a few weeks ago and I saw a woman swimming and I thought it was my mom so I swam over to see where she was going because my dad doesn't like her going anywhere without one of us. But when I got next to her I realized it was a stranger. She seemed fine under water but when I tried to talk to her she couldn't understand me so we swam up to the surface." Said Harry he had just finished eating Emse's wonderful cooking. He thanked her for the food before continuing the story.

"She told me about vampires and I told her about merpeople. I told her that Neptune would love to meet her one day, we didn't know there were such things as vampires. She said she had to go and that she was on her way to visit a few of her other friends first, and that she would be back in a couple of months. So we agreed to meet up again when she got back and I would show her our city and let Neptune meet her. I wish I could remember her name."

"How did you mistake her for your mom didn't you see her legs while she was swimming?" asked Rosalie.

"No, not at first, she had the same fire-red hair like my mom does." Replied Harry to a room now filled with dead silence even Bella and Jacob had stopped eating. "Oh for the love of Neptune what did I say now?"

* * *

**How did you like the ending? When should I have Edward and Bella break up? the hair thing is important but not until later. And yes Harry will be going to school with them I got that all worked out so it wont seem like some random merman just decided "Hey im going to go to your school now." there will be a good reason. next update in about a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next chapter no beta**

* * *

"Harry," Edward said "I need you to try to think really hard about the vampire you met. Ok. Now think was her name Victoria?

"Yes that it. Thank you it was killing me not remembering her name. Do you know her, is she one of your friends?" asked Harry. But the looks on their faces told him the answer.

"So I did see her and she was coming for me," mumbled Bella and Edward tensed.

"What are you talking about Bella?" asked Jacob.

"Remember when I jumped off the cliff?" she asked "Well I thought I saw her but I wasn't sure but now I guess it really was her."

"Why didn't you say anything before now Bella? The pack and I could have been looking for her," said Jacob.

"Because at the time I didn't believe it and I had hit my head. So I didn't think she was actually there," Bella said.

"What are you Jacob? The Cullen's are vampires and Bella is human. You said you are part of a pack. A pack of what?" asked Harry getting really excited.

"My pack and I are werewolves," stated Jacob "we can turn into wolves whenever we want. Unless we get to angry then we don't really have a choice."

"That's cool. So why would Victoria be after Bella."

"Well, a little over a year ago we killed her mate because he was trying to kill Bella," said Alice "so now she's out for revenge."

"Oh well you don't have to worry about her for a while she not coming back until next year," said Harry.

"That's good at least we have time to get ready for her," said Jasper sensing the panic fade away from Edward as he relaxed.

"Hey since I met you guys would you like to come met my parents? We could go down to the beach and I can go get them. I have to go anyway because they will start to worry," stated Harry.

"We can't go to the beach it's on Jacob's reservation and we aren't allowed to go there," said Emmett "we have a treaty with them plus a lot of them just don't like us."

"Well I can always just go get them do you think I could bring them here?" asked Harry "They would really like to meet the people who saved my life."

"Sure," said Carlisle "we don't mind."

"That's great but it will take a couple of hours to get there and back so I won't see you until tomorrow. If I leave now I should be back around noon tomorrow. Jacob can you take me to the beach?" asked Harry

"Alright, whenever you're ready," said Jacob.

Harry got up from his seat he was ready to go. There was something about this family that made him feel connected to them. Before they walked out the door Harry said goodbye to Esme and Bella because they would not be walking to the border. As everyone headed outside they all walked with Jacob and Harry to the border. Once they got to it they all said goodbye and right before Harry left with Jacob he turned and hugged Edward leaving him standing there a little confused because no one else had gotten a hug not even Esme.

* * *

Jacob and Harry walked in silence for most of the walk to the beach with Harry asking the occasion question about the pack. Once they got to the beach they saw a few people rushing over to them then a bunch of wolves came running at them from in the forest. Jacob had told Harry they turned into giant wolves but he wasn't prepared for this and he panicked. He quickly gathered some water from the wet sand around them and shot it at the two nearest wolves. And they went sailing through the air and hit the ground with a yelp of pain.

"Harry wait this is my pack they won't hurt you," said Jacob hoping that Harry would believe him. Leave it to Sam to attack first ask questions later.

"Then why are they trying to attack me?" yelled Harry as the two wolves limped back over to them. He couldn't believe it he had been on the beach all of ten seconds and already his happiness was ruined.

"Because are alpha is an idiot," replied Jacob "Sam stop he didn't do anything what's your problem."

"Where the hell have you been and why do you stink of leech? Who the hell is this?"demanded Sam.

"My name is Harry and that's all you need to know you're not very nice so that's all the information about me you get. Jacob don't tell them anything until I decide its ok," said Harry still pretty angry that.

"That's might be hard we kind of have this telepathic connection when in wolf form and they will know the moment I transform," replied Jacob.

"Then don't transform duh. I'm serious if I come back and they know I will very upset. Don't lose my trust Jacob it's very hard to get it back. Now make them leave." Said Harry with a glare the rest of Jacobs pack.

"Sam you guys need to leave or he'll never trust you enough to tell what he is," said Jacob.

"No I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you both smell like leech," growled Sam.

This Sam guy was really starting to get on Harry's nerves. "Stop calling them that they are a lot nicer then you are. Jacob you can tell them why we went to the Cullen's house but that's it. Now the rest of you go away Jacob will be there soon."

"Fine," said Sam "but you better have a damn good reason Jacob." With that said Sam and the rest of the pack turned a left. Once they had gotten far enough away Jacob turned and said, "Ok they are far enough away they won't hear you or see you."

"Good thanks, I'll see you tomorrow at noon if you're coming to their house tomorrow," said Harry.

"Ok, bye Harry," said Jacob as he saw Harry walk into the water. He went about hip deep then he took off his clothes. He tossed them back to Jacob and asked him to hold in to them until tomorrow. There was that same glow from before then Harry swam away.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about what Edward and Jacob are doing while waiting for Harry to come back and maybe Harry's talk with his parents. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

As Edward stood there and watched Harry walk away with Jacob he felt a little jealous and sad but he didn't know why. They had only know him for a day and he was already sad to see him leave not that he didn't enjoy the view but he tried not to think about that too much because it was making him very confused. They all turned and started to run back to the house when Edward noticed Jasper staring at him.

"What's wrong Jasper?" asked Edward.

"Edward we need to talk and it's important," said Jasper. "The rest of you keep going I have to talk to Edward about something we will be there soon."

"Jasper what's this about you seem worried?" Edward asked.

"It's about you and Bella and Harry," replied Jasper. "I know you love Bella don't get me wrong but are you sure you love her and not just the smell of her blood?"

"How can you say that? Yes I love her not just her smell. What would make you ask this?" demanded Edward he couldn't believe Jasper would say something like this.

"Because in that one hug between you and Harry there was more love coming from you then any time you have ever hugged Bella. And Harry had more love for you then Bella ever has. I don't know if he knows it or not but Edward I think Harry might be your mate and not Bella," said Jasper with a sad face but if Edward had been looking close he would have seen the small twinkle of hope in Jaspers eye. It's not that he didn't like Bella he just did like have a human in the house that could make him lose control over a small paper cut. It's already happened once.

"That can't be true I love Bella more than anything except for the family," argued Edward.

"That may have been true until you met Harry. Now you love him more than anything. Don't try to fight this Edward you're just going to make it hard for you and really hard for him. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Why, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again after we meet his parents tomorrow. He'll probably go home and never come back," said Edward.

Jasper hesitated before he replied "actually Alice told me that he's going to go to school with us. She can't see that much about him but she can see that. So you will have to see him almost every day and who knows if he will visit us at home."

"What really?" asked Edward. Jasper could feel the excitement pouring out of him.

"See I told you, you do like him and he is your mate," said Jasper.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella is my mate."

"Edward stop fighting it. Just from me telling you he would be at school with us you got as excited as Alice gets about shopping," said Jasper starting to get annoyed be Edwards's denial.

"Then what do I do. We don't even know if they believe in mates. What if you're wrong and it's not Harry and I break up with Bella and I'm just left alone. I can't take anymore of being alone," said Edward.

"Then before you break up with her check with Harry or his parents and see then if not then do whatever you want it will be your choice to pick between the two of them but if they do you need to stop acting like you don't like him it will hurt him if you don't," Jasper said.

"Fine I'll ask them," said Edward. "Now let's get back to the house. And jasper don't tell anyone yet ok."

"I won't I promise."

* * *

"When do you think they will be back?" asked Bella. Everyone had just left and she already missed Edward.

"I'm not sure. It should take too long but they are going to walk to the border. I'm sure they will run back," said Esme wondering why Bella was asking when they would be back they just left it hasn't even been a 5 minutes.

They sat and talked for a little while waiting for the others to return. Then after about 20 minutes Esme stood and said they were outside about to come in the house.

"Hey Esme we are back," said Alice. "I have great news Harry is going to be going to school with us."

"That's great dear," said Esme coming to hug everyone. "Where are Jasper and Edward?"

"They said to go on to the house they needed to talk about something," said Rosalie.

"They will be back in about 5 minutes. Don't worry everything is fine," Alice said.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" asked Emmett

"Yes I saw it earlier to but I was hiding it from Edward," Alice replied

"What are they talking about?" asked Bella she couldn't believe she had to wait even longer to see Edward now.

"I can't say its personal and only Edward can tell when he's ready but from the bits I've seen everyone will be a lot happier afterwards," said Alice while thinking 'except you Bella'.

Then a few minutes later Edward and Jasper came into the house. Edward said he was going to take Bella home so everyone but Rosalie said bye.

* * *

After Harry left Jacob went back to his house and put the clothes in his room so that he could find them for tomorrow. When he walked into the kitchen and saw his dad there eating. His dad told him that there was going to be a council meeting later about what happened at the beach a few minutes ago. After everyone gathered for the meeting. Sam started it by demanding to know what happened.

"Why did you go over to the leeches house Jacob? It wasn't because of Bella again was it? And who was that boy and why did you tell him about us? What else have you told him? How did do that thing with the water?" Demanded Sam.

"Calm down Sam and give him a chance to answer a question," said Billy. "Jacob please tell us what happened and start from the beginning."

"Ok well this morning I went for a walk along the beach to relax and clear my head. Then I saw Harry, that's his name, lying unconscious and bleeding from a shark bite. So called the hospital to talk to Dr. Cullen and told him that I need to bring someone to his house so he could help him. I carried him over there and after the doctor stitched him up we waited for him to wake up. When he did they all talked and he said he had met a vampire before. They talked about him and then he said he was going to go get his parent so they could meet them. I walked him back to the beach where Sam decided it would be a good idea to attack before asking any questions. Harry shot Paul and Quil with some water then he asked me to make everyone leave and he told me I could tell you why I went to the Cullen's house. After you left we said bye and he went to get his parents," Jacob explained. He had to make sure not to say anything that they didn't already know about Harry.

"Why on earth would you take a bleed person to those bloodsuckers?" asked Paul.

"Because I couldn't take him a normal hospital. It would have caused all kinds of trouble," said Jacob.

"What are you hiding from us Jacob?" Sam asked. He knew Jacob was keeping something important from them. "He told you not to shift so that we wouldn't find out about him. Now tell me why."

"I can't he asked me not to and if you want to find out so bad you have to wait until he tells you. Until then I won't be shifting. Maybe this will teach you to think things through before you do something."

"Jacob this is serious if he's a threat we need to know who he is now we need you to tell us. If he is a treat we need to get rid of him or maybe make a treaty with him too," said Billy.

"He is not a threat and if you treat him like one he will never tell you who he is. Now if you don't mind I'm leaving. Bye," Jacob said as he stormed off into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is after a month the next Chapter enjoy**

* * *

Jacob in the woods

Jacob was walking through the woods wishing he could phase and go for a run but he want going to go back on his promise. He needs a way to get Harry on shore without any of the others following him but he was coming up blank on ideas. Behind him he heard to sound of sick breaking and turned expecting to find Sam had come to yell at him. He was surprised to find Seth and Leah.

"What do you guys want? I'm not telling anyone about Harry so you can just go back and tell Sam I still said no," said Jacob.

That's not why we are here. Besides Sam went and called Bella and got her to tell him. I don't know why you trust her Jacob. Sam even told her that we had attacked him and that's why he didn't tell and she just went and told him what he was and that he was coming back tomorrow," Seth said.

I told you no one that is swilling to hang out with a vampire is missing something," said Leah. Anyway Sam is planning to go to the beach tomorrow to see him. I don't know why if he angers this kid anymore they are just going to jet hurt like earlier."

"Or worse," said Jacob. When he saw their faces he said "I'll just say that what he did at the beach was only a fraction of what he is capable of plus he is bringing his parents so Sam will defiantly be in trouble if we can't find a way to stop him."

With that said they tried to think of a plan to keep Sam and the other wolves from getting to the beach. Leah and Seth also agreed not to phase until after they saw if their plan worked. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

* * *

Back at the council meeting

"We really need to find out about this kid," said Sam. He didn't like not knowing about possible threats and it was pissing him off to no end that Jacob wouldn't tell them what was going on.

"Why don't we just wait until he decides to tell us," said Seth. "He said he would let us know when he was ready."

"For once Seth is right," said Leah "if we just wait he'll tell us. Forcing it out of him will just end up like before you saw how he threw Paul and Quil across the beach. I'm not saying he's a threat but I don't think we should do anything to anger him."

"It does sound like we should just wait until he tells us. It really is our fault that he got mad at us we did show up as giant wolves and charged at him. I would have freaked too," said Paul.

"No we are going to figure this out now," growled Sam. "And I think I have an idea how. Billy can you call Charlie for me I need to talk to Bella."

"What makes you think that Bella would know? She is human after all they might have kept her away from him," said Billy

"Because they let her find out about them being vampires and she knows about us. Do you really think they wouldn't have let her met this boy. Besides she is always at their house she probably knows what he is," Sam argued.

"Fine, said Billy as he dialed the phone. "Hey Charlie it Billy can I talk to Bella for a moment. Thanks you. Hi Bella its Billy Sam would like to talk to you hold on a second."

"Hi Bella. Yes Emily is doing well. Listen I need you to tell us about the boy who Jacob brought to the Cullen's house today. He's got mad after we kind of attacked him and he told Jacob not to tell us. We just need to know if he's a threat. He's a what? Really? I bet she would. Ok thank you. I'll tell her you said hello. Bye Bella and thank you again."

"Well what did she say?" asked Paul still mad that this kid was able to throw him up the beach like that.

"She said he was a merman. She got to see his tail and everything. She said that how he did the thing with the water. And that he would be back tomorrow. So tomorrow we are going to be there when he gets back," said Sam.

"I don't think that a good idea. Now you know what he is we really should wait until he decides to tell us the rest or he will never trust us," said Seth.

"We are doing it. This is our territory and he will do things are way."

"Fine be that way but if he attacks again it's you own fault. I'm going to find Jacob," Seth said and went outside to find Jacob. Leah followed not long after tired of Sam's attitude. Ant his stupid plan that will probably end with this kid throwing them up and down the beach.

* * *

Harry House

Harry swam back to his parents to tell them about his day. He knows they will be worried but him because he left early that morning and had told them he wouldn't be long. Now he's going to show up with what's left of a shark bite on his side. At least he's back in the ocean so it will heal faster and should be done by the time they go back to the surface tomorrow. He can't wait to see them all again especially Edward. He's not sure why but he really miss Edward and didn't want to leave his side. He told himself head ask his parents about it but he thinks he knows why he feels like this. He got to their house and swam in the door.

"Mom, Dad I'm back sorry I took so long but you won't believe the day I have had," said Harry.

"Hey sweetheart," said Lily. "Hey son," said James as they swam into the room. "Dear Neptune Harry what happened?" asked Lily when she notices the bite on Harry's side.

"Don't worry mom its fine now see its healing just fine. Any way it's part of the story in have to tell you," said Harry trying to calm his mother down.

"Alright let's go into the living room and you can tell us what happened you seem really excited," said James. 'I wonder if he found is mate' thought James 'that would explain his excitement but then that means we also have to tell him about the rest of the secrets about why he's so special.'

"Alright what happened to you today Harry?" his mother asked she really wanted to find out about the bite on his side. She hates when he gets hurt that bad.

"It was so cool what happened but you have to promise not to say anything until I finish. Ok?"

"We promise," they said together.

"Good. So this morning I went for a swim as you already know. While I was swimming a shark must have been looking for something to eat although I'm not sure why it was this close to the shore. Anyway it must have seen my tail and thought I was a fish so I started to chase after me. We fought for a bit but it bite me in the side before I could blast it away. I must have bled a lot because when I woke up I was in someone's house." Harry said looking at his mother as she gasped.

"It's ok; remember how I was telling you about the vampire I had met." He waited for them to nod. "This house belonged to a family of them. But they were different from the one I had met. Their eyes weren't red like hers they were gold. They told me that they feed on animals. The Father is Carlisle Cullen and is married to Esme. Then there are their kids. Rosalie is married to Emmett, Alice is married to Jasper, and then there is Edward who is dating a human named Bella." Harry made a small face at Bella's name. He hoped his parents didn't notice. They did.

"But she knows they are vampires and about the people how live on the reservation by the beach. After I woke up they told me that Carlisle was a doctor so he cleaned and stitched the wound. Then the boy who found me, Jacob from the reservation, told me he found me on the beach bleeding so he took me to their house so that no one would ask about the tail. Jacob told me that some of the people on the reservation are shape shifters they turn into giant wolves. But I don't really like them because they attack us on the way back to the ocean then tried to demand answers from me. So I told Jacob to tell them why he took me to the Cullen's house but not what I am. So hopefully he keeps his promise. I asked them if I could come back tomorrow and they said I could and they said I could bring you guys too. Jacobs going to meets us and take us to their house."

"Ok that's good that they helped you," said Lily "and we would love to meet them but there is something you're not saying about this Edward."

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked he was hoping to talk about it later.

"I saw how happy you got at the mention of his name even if it was just for a second. And I saw how unhappy were when you said he was dating Bella. Do you like Edward? Is that what's wrong?" she asked.

"Lily I think it's more than just him liking Edward. Harry how did you feel when you had to leave to come home?" Asked James.

"Well I was fine walking to the boundary line they have with the wolves but then when they couldn't continue I didn't want to leave Edward. But I hugged him and me and Jacob left," Harry said with a blush on his check from thinking about his hug with Edward.

"Harry I think this Edward is your mate which is why you didn't want to leave him. When your mother saved me all I could think about was her until I saw her again and the only thing I remembered about her was her beautiful voice," said James causing Lily to blush. "Plus the tips of your hair are turning pink the more you talk about him."

"Well then what am I going to do he's with so human girl and I think he really likes her."

"Don't worry son you just have to remember being mates is a two-way thing. If he is your mate then he feels it too. Just give him some time," said James.

"Ok"

"Now," said Lily "there is something else we have to tell you. It has to do with your powers and your hair. I know you always wondered why some of it changes color." Harry nodded. "Well there is a tale now to mer-folk that every thousand or so years there will be someone how hair changes colors. At first the color changes with their emotions, like yours does. Well the story says that once they find their mate they will gain the rest of their powers slowly. They get the power to control the four elements. You already know how to control water that one will get stronger with practice but you will be able to control air, earth, and fire. Like the people on the show you like to watch when we go to the house that's on land. Anyway as your powers grow and you learn to control them your hair will only change to the color to represent the element you are using."

"Ok but what am I supposed to do with it? Why does it happen?" asked Harry.

"No one really knows why it happens. But you can use it for just about anything on land because it's kind of hard to do fire or earth floating in the middle of water," said James with a chuckle. "Don't think about it too much now go get a good night sleep so that we can be ready for tomorrow what time did you say you would meet at the beach?"

"About noon," said Harry as he swam to his room. "Good night."

"Good night" they said together.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait my brain wouldn't focus on the two stories I'm doing. But good news when these two are done I have other stories already started.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait it wasn't supposed to happen but my Dad passed away and I've been busy. But here it is the next chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Bella's Room

Bella had just gotten back home and she was waiting for Edward to climb through her window after he took the car back home when the phone rang. Like always when he's home Charlie answered. She heard him say hello then he yelled up to her that it was for her.

"Thanks Charlie" says Bella picking up the phone. "Hello. Ok. Hey Sam is Emily doing well? Why didn't he tell you he said he was going too? Oh, ok I'm pretty sure he's not a threat. He's a merman. Yes and Emily would love to see his tail it's beautiful. No problem. Tell her I said hello. Bye." Once Bella hung up the phone she turned around to see a disappointed Edward looking at her.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked something bad could have happened already all he did was go a drop off his car at home.

"Why did you tell Sam about Harry Bella?" he just couldn't believe that after what he heard Sam say she was completely fine with giving away a secret that Harry didn't want them to know.

"Because they have a right to know about him and Sam just wanted to know if he was a threat which he's not. I don't see why that's a problem." And she really didn't Sam was just trying to make sure that the people of the reservation were safe that was his job.

"It's a problem because it's not your secret to share. Especially with someone Harry said not to tell. You broke his trust by revealing his secret."

"But why did he need it to be a secret from them. He already knows they are shape shifters it's only fair that they know about him." She was already tired of Edward sticking up for Harry she just wanted this conversation to end so they could talk about what they would do in the upcoming school year.

"Bella don't play dumb with me you heard the reason he decided not to tell them. But clearly you don't care about what happens to Harry and his family when they come back tomorrow. And if you're friends with Jacob you have a bad way of showing it."

"What does this have to do with Jacob? And I'm not playing dumb Edward I just don't see what the point is that It was a secret. They would have found out eventually" she argued back.

"What this has to do with Jacob is that Sam said Harry made him promise not to tell. Now tomorrow when he comes back and finds out the pack knows what he is he will think that Jacob told them. That makes the pack look untrustworthy. And you have to be blind not to realize that Harry didn't tell them what he was because they attacked him. Would you want to share personal information with someone that attacked you the first time you met? Plus you do realize that they only call you because they knew we wouldn't tell them after what happened. I don't think I want to see you anymore Bella. You don't seem to make good decisions."

"What does that mean? Are you breaking up with me? You can't break up with me I thought you loved me. I thought I was your mate. We are supposed to be together forever like Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme." Bella said starting to cry. She couldn't believe that this was happening. How could Edward dump her like this over something so stupid?

"Yes I am breaking up with you. I'm sorry Bella but I don't know who told you we were mates but I never said that. I did love you Bella but my real mate did show up and you are endangering him and his family by giving away his secrets. Now you will stay away from me and my family. You will leave Harry and his family alone or you will have to deal with him and his family with no help from mine. And I don't think your dogs can breathe underwater so they can't help you either."

He didn't know why he was threatening Bella like this but in the time that he had been in her room he had realized that Harry was his mate and that because of Bella's stupid mistake Harry might never come back to see him once he finds out that the pack knows about him. And he kind of feels bad for Jacob because he knows that Harry will think he told them. With that said Edward jumped out the window to head home and tell his family what happened. About how they might not get to see Harry tomorrow and the only thing they could do now was wait.

* * *

The Next Day

The next day it was approaching noon and the wolves had been watching the beach hidden in different places so that when Harry came back they could catch him and have him give them answers about where he's from. Sam really hadn't learned from his previous mistake that attacking then asking questions doesn't work. And he found that out the hard way when Harry came back with some adults following him and Jacob, Leah, and Seth made it to him first.

"Harry we need to go before Sam gets here" said Jacob as he ran up to Harry and his parents with some clothes but apparently they didn't need it. He sniffed the wind he could smell Sam and the rest of his pack they were close but he didn't know where they were.

"Who are they?" Harry asked upon seeing Seth and Leah. "You told them didn't you? How could you do that I asked you not to." Harry was furious that Jacob had betray his trust. He didn't even notice the water starting to steam around his legs or the red that started showing in his hair but his parents did as soon as it started happening.

"Harry calm down right now getting angry isn't going to fix anything now I believe this young man said that we should go before someone comes so let's go and you can be mad later" said lily but when she saw that he was still steaming she said "Don't make me cool you off young man the entire ocean is right there." That did the trick she could see the tension leave his shoulders and he stopped steaming.

"I really didn't tell them Harry you can trust me. I'll tell you what happened later but right now we need to go" said Jacob but as they turned to leave they found themselves surrounded by wolves again.

Sam walked up the only one still in human form. He had that same look on his face that he always has before he orders someone to do something. He looked at Harry and his parents and said "I want answers about you and your people. You will tell us what we want to know then we will let you be on your way."

James could see the anger rising in Harry again and he looked to see it all over his wife's face. Its one thing to anger Harry but an angry Lily is a way worse he could already feel the sea slowly getting more violent behind them. When Lily was mad tidal waves would sometimes show up. So before that could happen James spoke up.

"Excuse me I don't know who you are but judging from my son's reaction you are not the family that invited us here. So we won't be answering any of your questions and you will move and let us be on our way or we will make you."

What can you do it's the three of you even with Jacob, Leah, and Seth on your side against the 7 of us. You don't stand a chance nor do you have a choice. Now you will follow us back to are meeting room. Once we are done you may leave" said Sam. He seemed to have forgotten that Harry alone took down two wolves. His parents have more skill than Harry does and the 7 of them wouldn't stand a chance even without the help of Jacob, Seth, and Leah which Sam learned very quickly. In the blink of an eye there was a wall of water about 10 feet high behind Harry and his parents.

"Don't you ever threaten my family" the three Potters said in unison. Before any of Sam's pack could run the wall of water crashed down throwing them up the side of the beach. The only people unaffected by the water were Jacob, Seth, Leah, and of course Harry and his parents.

"If you are ready can you show us back to Edward's house please?" asked Harry. He was ready to go see Edward and he really wanted his parents to meet the Cullen's.

"Sure" said Jacob he was really glad that Harry's mother had calmed him down before something like that happened to him. "Can Seth and Leah come? They are a part of my pack now since I spilt from Sam's so they won't tell anyone about you even if they phase the others won't find out."

"That's fine with me" said Harry and the set of on their walk to the Cullen's house.

* * *

The Cullen House

The Cullen's had been sitting around their house worried that what Edward had told them yesterday was true. They had really hoped nothing would happen but they also knew Sam they knew he would do something.

_Flash Back_

"_We might have a problem" said Edward when he walked into his home. His family all came into the living room to see what was wrong._

"_What happened Edward? Is it Victoria?"asked Esme she really hoped not._

"_No worse…" Edward started but was cut off by Rosalie "What could be worse than a vampire out for revenge?" _

"_Harry's…"Edward tried again but was interrupted by Jasper "What's wrong with Harry? Is he ok?"Jasper like Harry he was the only person outside of the family he could be in the same room and have a conversation with without feeling the need to drain him dry._

_Edward sighed at this rate he would never finish his story. "I'm not going to be able to tell you anything if you guys don't stop interrupting. Now I don't think anything is wrong with Harry right now but there might be tomorrow." Edward saw that Alice was about to say something and raise a hand. "Let me finish. After I can and dropped the car back off I went back over to Bella's house. When I got there she was on the phone with Sam from the reservation. He said that he was calling to see if Bella could tell him what Harry was because after he got to the beach with Jacob, Sam being Sam attacked first. From what I could tell Harry and Jacob where fine and Harry said he was going to tell them anything about him and that he made Jacob promise not to as well. But Bella told him anyway even after he admitted to attacking him. So after she got off the phone Bella and I got into an argument and I broke up with her. And to make matters worse Harry is my mate and now because of Sam and Bella I may never see him again."_

_Everyone was shocked that Edward broke up with Bella but after hearing what she did and about how Harry is Edwards mate they understood and were happy for him._

"_Don't worry Edward I'm sure you will see him tomorrow. If he got past the wolves once he can again plus this time is parents will be with him" said Emmett and for once he was serious. He could tell that Harry already meant a lot to Edward from the moment they had started talking in the kitchen he could see the way the two looked at each other._

"_It will turn out alright son but for now all we can do is wait and see what happens tomorrow" said Carlisle with and encouraging pat on the back._

_End of Flash Back_

So they were waiting and then around 12:30 they could smell dog coming closer there was three of them but they could also smell the ocean. And Edward jumped from his chair and was off into the wood to find his mate. Once he spotted Harry he slowed down but only a little. He ran over and gave Harry a big hug. He seemed to have forgotten the other people standing there as he took breathed in his mates scent. To Edward, Harry smelled of the not only the ocean but something that made him feel warm like a campfire and something that remind him of the time he spends walking through the forest. But also something light and fresh it was as if someone had taken the four elements and rolled them into one person and Edward couldn't get enough. He thought for sure he would burst with excitement when he felt Harry's arms return the hug.

"I missed you" Edward whispered. And he had even though he had known Harry for a few hours after he had realize he was his mate his heart started to ache not being able to see him. It was one of those feelings that he never wanted to feel again but at the same time he love that feeling because it meant he had someone who would love him in a way that no one else could.

"I missed you too Edward" said Harry. He had felt the same way all night. He was very happy to see Edward and even more happy that Edward missed him too. Maybe Edward did feel a connection with him.

* * *

**Well what did you think. Did you like Harry's kick ass parents? When will Sam learn to not be stupid? And for those of you who hate Bella as much as I do her suffering is just starting.**


	8. Chapter 8

They hugged for a few moments before the sound of someone clearing their throat made them pull apart and Harry blushed. As he turned back to his parents the rest of the Cullen's showed up.

"Mom, Dad these are the Cullen's. This is the doctor that stitched up the shark bite his name is Carlisle and this is his wife Esme. Then there is Jasper and his wife Alice, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and this is Edward he dating Bella but she's not a vampire so she is probably at the house waiting for us right," he said turning back to the Cullen's.

"Actually Bella isn't here and she won't be joining us anymore we had a fight and broke up," said Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Harry. His parents and Jasper could tell that he wasn't.

"Why don't we head back to our house and Jacob and I can explain what happened."

They walked back to the Cullen's house and once they arrived everyone got settled into a seat even the shape shifters. Esme walked into the kitchen to start making lunch for their guest. She was having fun making a big meal she didn't get to very often.

"So did anything happen with Sam and the others this morning?" asked Emmett.

"Yes he basically tried to kidnap us this morning. He surrounded us then demanded we go and meet with him and he said that after we told him what he wanted to know he would let us leave," said Harry.

"So you talked to them?" Rosalie asked.

"No they he threatened us if we didn't agree to go with him. We as a family kind of have issues with people threatening are loved ones so we knocked them away with a wall of water," said James.

"It was so cool" said Seth "the only ones that got wet were Sam and the others when the water was about to hit us it opened up and went around."

Harry turned to Jacob and asked "How did Sam find out about us if you didn't tell him. Did you transform by accident did you because I won't be mad if it was an accident."

"No I didn't. I told them that you didn't want me to tell them and we argued a little then I left. A little later Seth and Leah found me in the woods and told me that Sam had called Bella and she told him what you are. That's all I know from what they told me she might have told him something else but if so he didn't share it with the others."

"No that's all she told him," said Edward.

"How do know that?" asked Jacob "I thought you couldn't read her thoughts."

"You can read minds?" asked Harry.

"Yes and I heard her on the phone. It's why we had the fight she told him about you even after he admitted to attacking you first."

"Then I would like to apologize Jacob I got mad at you without giving you a chance to explain first so I'm sorry," Harry said with a sincere look on his face. " Edward how come you can read minds?"

"Well sometimes when people become vampires they get what we call gifts. I can read everyone's mind except for Bella and you and your family but that might be because you are merpeople. It's kind of like how Alice can see the future but she can't see the future of the wolves. And Jasper can feel and influence the emotions of others."

"That's cool" said Harry " My mom and dad told me that I'm different from other merpeople. There is a tale known to the merpeople that about every thousand or so years there will have the power to control the four elements and right now it's me." He left out the part about finding his mate first and the hair because he wants to get to know Edward better before he tells him about that.

The decision went on for a few more minutes before Esme was done cooking. They eat and thanked Esme for the meal then everyone split up to have fun. Seth and Jacob hung out with Jasper and Emmett playing video games and Leah was with Rosalie and Alice talking about fashion and cars. Edward and Harry talked by themselves for most of the evening. After a few hours the Potter's and Jacobs pack were about to leave for the night when Harry turned and said to his mother "Will you and dad let me go to school here with the Cullen's it starts on Monday so I won't have missed anything."

"But where would you stay? We don't have a house near here. And you can't swim there and back every day," said Lily.

"He can stay with us," said Edward.

"Are you sure we don't want to impose on your space," said James.

"Yes its fine. Carlisle and Esme already said it was ok if it's ok with you. And that you could come back at any time to see him," Edward said hoping they would say it was ok for Harry to stay at their home.

Lily and James looked at each other for a moment before Lily said "Alright you can stay but you have to come visit we you are out on breaks."

"Ok, thanks mom," Harry said he was so happy he gets to stay.

"And," Lily said with a grin. Harry knew what that grin meant and he really hoped she would at least wait until they got home for the night. "You have to sing for it."

Harry groaned he couldn't believe she made him do this every time he wanted to go on dry land. "Fine I'll sing it when we get home."

"Nope, right here right now."

In front of all of them," Harry whined.

"Yep, you're the one that wants to stay and if you are going to be staying with them then they get to hear you sing, James said trying to hide his smile and failing. It's always fun to watch Harry sing this song.

"Sing?" asked Edward.

"Yes when our son wants to go up on land I make him sing my favorite song to me. Plus he has a lovely voice and if I let him stay I won't hear him sing for a while," said Lily.

"What song?" asked Leah.

"Part of Your World, from the Little Mermaid. Because it's all about wanting to be up on land with everyone else. It's prefect of for times like this when that's what he wants to do," Lily said. She knows she son doesn't mind singing the song he just doesn't want to do it in front of Edward but that's why she's making him do it.

"Fine" said Harry. He turned to the Cullen's and asked " Do any of you know how to play it on the piano?"

"Edward does" said Rosalie "Alice made him learn all the songs from the movie last night."

"Could you play while I sing? If you don't want to you don't have to but it's always nice to not have to do it acapella," said Harry.

"Sure it's not a problem," Edward said as he went and sat down at the piano and started playing the song. Shortly after he began Harry started singing and he almost stopped playing because Harry's mom was right he has a fantastic voice. Edward vowed from that moment on that he would get Harry to sing for him again.

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the boy  
The boy who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, he's got everything_  
_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_  
_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
_You want thingamabobs?_  
_I've got twenty!_  
_But who cares?_  
_No big deal_  
_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_  
_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_  
_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_  
_Oh - feet!_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_  
_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_  
_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_  
_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_  
_Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_  
_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_  
_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_  
_Bet'cha on land they understand_  
_That they don't reprimand their daughters_  
_Bright young women sick of swimmin'_  
_Ready to stand_

_I'm ready to know what the people know_  
_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_  
_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_  
_Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_  
_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?_  
_Out of the sea_  
_Wish I could be_  
_Part of that world_

When Harry and Edward where done every one clapped. They told Harry how beautiful his voice was and the Potters complimented Edward on his piano playing. No one had notice during the song –all distracted by the sound and quality of the music– Bella walking up to the house. She had come to try and win Edward back. When the clapping had stopped is when they noticed her for the first time and she did not look happy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella what are you doing here?" Edward asked his ex-girlfriend.

"What am I doing here? What are they doing here? How did you get past Sam?" she yelled then she slapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to ask that last question.

"You knew Sam was going to try and force them to answer his question. And you were ok with that. What if he had hurt them? That would have been your entire fault."

"Yes I knew he called me this morning to ask what time he would be back and I told him. Now how did you get past them? You didn't hurt them did you and why are Jacob, Leah, and Seth here? You should be with Sam you're in his pack."

"Not anymore Bella we left that pack and made our own," said Jacob. "I don't have to follow is orders anymore."

"How could you tell him when they were coming knowing what he was planning to do? We just talked last night about keeping other peoples information to your-self."

"How did you get away from him?" Bella asked again ignoring Edward's questions.

"Well they threatened my family. We don't like to be threatened and they didn't expect a tidal wave to wash them up the beach," said James.

"They let you get the upper hand even after I told them you could do something like that," said Bella she hadn't meant to admit to tell Sam about Harry's power over water.

"You told them that," yelled Harry. He was pissed. How could she tell them that? His vision blurred around the edges and a red lightning bolt appeared in his hair. "How could you just give away someone else's secrets," he yelled as the Cullen's couch burst into flames causing everyone to back up.

"Harry you need stop," said his mother

"Harry you set the couch on fire you need to calm down before you set the house ablaze," said James as he made his way into the kitchen to turn on the sink. He directed the water to the couch but it didn't seem to be working because the fire was feeding of Harry's anger. Edward turned to look at Jasper and saw that h had already started trying to calm harry down. Once Jasper had calmed Harry the flames died down and James was able to put them out.

"Bella you need to leave and if we find out that you told anyone at the reservation about what happened today then you will wish the Volturi got to you first," said Rosalie.

"Are you threatening me? Edward are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Yes I am. Now get out."

"But Edward I thought you loved me," she said tears running down her face

"I'm pretty sure I told you last night that I don't anymore."

Bella broke down and ran from the house heartbroken again. Edward really meant it this time he was breaking up with her and there was no chance for her to change that. They stood there for moment looking between Harry and the burnt up couch.

Harry spoke first "I'm really sorry about your couch. I didn't mean to set it on fire."

"It's ok Harry we know you didn't do it on purpose," said Esme.

"How did you do it and what was with the red lightning bolt on your head?" asked Emmett

"That is a long story and I was hoping I could talk to Edward first before I tell the rest of you," Harry said looking at Edward. "Can we go into another room? I know they would all hear but at least it would feel more private."

"Sure," said Edward as he led Harry to his room. They sat down on the bed and Harry began to explain.

"Well there is a story known to my kind that says that every couple hundred years or so there will be someone who has hair that changes color like mine did. At first the color changes with our emotions and mine used to do that. It is said that this person will have the power to control the four elements. The story says that once they find their mate they will gain the rest of their powers and they have to learn how to control them. So as my powers grow and I learn to control them my hair will only change to the color to represent the element I'm using," Harry paused to make sure Edward was following him so far and he nodded to show that he was so Harry continued. "You already know that I can control water and as you saw earlier fire as well but that's still new which is why the couch caught fire. And the others will come soon. So what I'm trying to say is that I have met my mate and that it's you. That's why I wanted to talk to you alone because yesterday you never mentioned if vampires had mates and neither did Victoria and I wasn't sure how you would talk that information. Plus when we met your were with Bella and I thought that you wouldn't like me and…"

Edward cut Harry off by putting a finger to his lips and said "We have mates. I didn't say anything because we didn't know if your people believed in finding mates. And I was afraid I wouldn't see you again after I found out that Bella told Sam yesterday. I didn't think you would want to come back."

"Of course I would come back," Harry said pulling Edward into a hug "your mine now for eternity."

"Harry I don't think I can do that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I took you away from your parents. Plus I don't know if the venom would even turn you since you aren't human and I don't what anything bad to happen to you," said Edward. He made a face when he heard Harry's parents laugh from the other room. He looked back at Harry only to see him grinning trying to hold back a laugh as well.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? My parents are immortal already. And I and now that I found you I will be too," Harry said.

"What? How is that possible?" Edward asked he had no idea this could happen. He had thought that he would have to watch Harry grow old and then be alone again when he died or go see the Volturi.

"Well if our mate is mortal we can either give up being a mermaid or merman and become fully human or, like my dad did for my mom, we can have Neptune give them a tale and we become immortal. But since you are already immortal we don't have to do that if you don't want to. We can stay on land and I won't age anymore," said Harry. He could tell that Edward had been worried about this.

They went to join their families and were quickly engulf by hugs. Then after that they said their goodbyes as Harry and he family needed to head home so harry could pack. They made it to the beach without seeing anyone and Harry and his family were off. Jacob and the others turned to leave only to come face o face with Sam.

"Jacob we need to talk," Sam said as he lead them away from the beach.

* * *

Pack Meeting

"Why is Jacob helping them? He should be on our side his apart of our pack. But he is doing everything he can to try and keep us from that kid," said Sam. They all sat in silence for a moment before Paul spoke.

"What if Harry is his imprint?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well all the signs point to it. He seems to be very focused on keeping Harry safe. And he is willing to do anything for him. Like when he asked him not to tell us what he was and when he told Jacob not to transform so we wouldn't find out." Everyone stared at Paul in amazement. He may be hotheaded but sometimes he's a genius.

"Well if that's the case why has he just told us that?"

"Well to be fair it's only been two days and every time we see him we are either attacking Harry or planning to attack Harry."

"Well if that's the case we need to talk to him about this. Then maybe he will come back to our pack," said Sam. They all agreed to meet back later that evening when Jacob returned to talk to him. While Sam went to wait for Jacob to return.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob walked over to the meeting house with Sam. Leah and Seth followed close behind. Once they got there Sam called the rest of the pack. While they waited for everyone else to show up Jacob had tried to ask what he wanted to talk about but Sam would just ignore him and the others. Once everyone had arrived Jacob was confused by the presence of his dad. He had been under the impression that this was going to be a talk with just the other wolves. As soon as everyone was seated the meeting began.

Sam spoke first and said "Jacob we called this meeting to talk to you about Harry. We figured it out today why you have been so protective of him and we wanted to apologize for our actions. I never gave you the chance to explain why you were taking his side over ours. I should have realized sooner. I was just like that after I met Emily. I was and still am willing to do just about anything to keep her happy. Finding your imprint is supposed to be a happy occasion and all we have done is make you panic for his safety from the rest of us. When he comes back we would like to apologize to him as well. I also think we should try to get him to stop hanging around with the Cullen's."

"What?" was all Jacob could say. Did they seriously think that was why he's being nice to Harry?

"It not safe for him to keep going there one day they might slip up and attack him. We don't want to see you have to suffer through the loss of your imprint because of them," said Paul.

"It's alright that this young man is your imprint son. You could have told me. Sure it's a little unexpected with the way you use to talk about Bella. I never would have guessed but it would explain why you have stopped talking about her as much over the last few months. So take your time with him, don't rush this ok. And when you're ready I would like to meet him," Billy said with a smile. Jacob, Leah, and Seth sat there with their mouths hanging open. Then Jacob couldn't hold back the laugh that exploded from him. Leah and Seth only lasted about a second more. Sam and the others were all very confused by their laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam.

"The fact that you think Harry is my imprint. Seriously what made you think he was my imprint anyway?" questioned Jacob.

"Well you risked going to the Cullen's to get him help but I'm sure anyone would have done that," said Quil.

"Then you stayed there with him all day," said Paul.

"He asked you not to phase and not to tell us anything you knew about him and you didn't," said Jared.

"And you seem to be willing to do anything to help him just like I would for Emily," said Sam.

" That's because Harry is my friend just like he's friends with the Cullen's. He's not my imprint but he does have a mate. So you should leave him alone before you start a war," said Jacob

"A war with who the Cullen's or his people?" asked Billy.

"Probably both," said Leah.

"Yeah so be nice a wait until they decide to talk to you," Seth said.

"And you need to let him come to the beach when he wants to so that he can visit his parents while he is staying with the Cullen's," Jacob said.

"Fine we'll try it your way," said Sam already coming up with an attack plan. For when Harry comes back.

* * *

Harry went home and spent the next week packing up his clothes and the other things he would need while he was at the Cullen's home. He realized that he may have to buy more later but they would cross that bridge when the time came. He was so excited to be going to school with the Edward and his siblings he really like them. He couldn't wait to hang out with them and get to know them better especially Edward. On the day he was supposed to return he went for a morning swim to help calm his nerves so he could relax. He also went because he figured that the wolves wouldn't let him come back whenever he wanted if he wasn't going to answer their questions. As he was swimming near the beach he saw a woman get in the water. He watched her start to swim laps over to some rocks and back. He could tell from the way she move that she did so often. As she was making her way back over to the rocks a wave came up and pushed her into them. He saw her hit her head and start to sink. He swam over to make sure she was ok. He was going to change his tail until he saw the scar on her face. He knew one of the wolves had done it he just wondered why. He sat there until she woke up.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

"What? Where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe. You hit your head on some rocks and got knocked out. So I got you out of the water so you wouldn't drown."

"Well thank you," she said as her vision started to clear. When it had she looked over the person that saved her. He had black hair and beautiful green eyes and a tail to match. Before she could question what she was seeing he spoke again.

"Why did the wolves attack you?"

She sat there very confused for a second how did he know about the wolves she wondered. She replied "They didn't it was an accident. It happened when my fiancé first started transforming and he didn't know how to control it yet. How do you know about the wolves that live here?"

"One named Jacob saved my life. and he has become my friend along with Leah and Seth. The others haven't been very nice to me so I don't talk to them."

"Oh," she said not sure of what else to say. This boy seemed so nice why didn't the others like him. "Well just give them time I'm sure they will come around. I'll talk to my fiancé and see if that helps."

They continued to talk for quite some time before Harry realized it was almost noon and he had to go get his things to meet Jacob. "It was lovely to meet you. I'm Harry by the way Harry Potter. Maybe I'll see you again."

"I'm Emily young and that would be nice. Have a nice day Harry," she said as he jumped back into the water.

"You too," he called back and then he dove down to go home. your name.

Emily swam back to shore and began drying off. She started to think about Harry his name sounded very familiar to her but she couldn't remember why. Once she returned home it hit her where she had heard the name before. The person Sam said had been attacking them was named Harry and that he was a merman. But they can't possibly be the same person this Harry had been so nice. But then the conversation they had played back through her head. Harry had thought the wolves had attacked her and she knows how Sam is always acting before he thinks. Always demanding answers and respect but rarely giving it in return. She realized now that Harry hadn't attack first but he had been defending himself and that made more sense because why would you attack someone and not hurt them. She had gotten very mad by this new realization that Sam would continually mess with this boy when all he had to do was be nice and Harry would answer his questions. Sam would be in for a world of hurt when he got back home from where ever he went with the pack.

* * *

Later that afternoon the Potter's along with Jacob's help were moving his things to the Cullen's home. He had told Jacob about his talk with Emily and Jacob told him that Emily would set Sam straight after he went home that evening. As they continued to walk Sam stepped out from behind the trees followed by the rest of his pack.

"Good now we can talk. There's no water here for you use on us so you don't have any choice but to answer our questions then we will let you go," Sam said with a smirk.

"Sam you said you would leave him alone and try to be nice," said Jacob.

"That was so you wouldn't try and figure out the plan I had. And I only would have left him alone if he was your imprint. But since he's not I don't have too," said Sam. Harry looked over to his parents and they both nodded in agreement. They had planned for something like this they just had hoped they wouldn't have to do it. They had decided that if Sam tried something like this they would show Sam that they weren't as powerless out of water as he thought. Harry then turned to Jacob and told him that he and his parents would handle it.

'There are a few things you need to know Sam," James said. As he walked over to the two boys closest to him he said "First you might think you are stronger than us and that may be true as we are on land and not in water but we are still stronger than humans." And whit that he punched one wolf in the face breaking his jaw and kicked the other a good 10-15 feet away. The rest of the wolves to stunned to move.

"Second," Lily said "Just because we aren't near the ocean or a river doesn't mean we are without water. There is water in every living thing." She motioned to the grass at their feet and the wolves were shocked to see her pull the water from it killing it instantly. She used the water she got to knock the boys closest to her into a a tree and froze them to it unable to move leaving Sam standing alone. They didn't even try to shift afraid of what they might do then.

"Third," Harry said walking to stand directly in front of Sam while his parents backed up to stand by Jacob. "Don't ever assume that I can't beat you without water." Harry said as the wind picked up around him. Sam stood there afraid for the first time in a long time of what might happen next. And he was right to be afraid because in the he was thrown back against a tree so hard he broke and arm.

"The next you think about attacking me or my parents, don't," Harry said glaring at Sam. And then they picked up their bags and walked away as Lily unfroze the wolves from the tree.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anything in forever. But I'm back now so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Emily sat in her house waiting for Sam to get back from training with the pack. He had been gone since this morning and she need him to get back so because she had a bone to pick with him. She still can't believe that Sam was so horrible to Harry for no reason. She had told him before that attacking people won't get you answers. But Sam's plans are always "Attack first, ask questions if they survive" but he doesn't seem to understand that that never works. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open.

"Emily I'm back" said Sam.

"Good I need to talk to you. Come into the living room."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked when he saw the look on her face.

"This morning I almost drowned."

"How? What happened?"

"I was out for my morning swim as usual and I hit my head on something. But this guy pulled me out of the water. He was so nice. He stayed until I woke up and he made sure that I would be ok before he had to go."

"That's good. I'm glad someone was there to help you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Do you know his name or when he is coming back I would like to thank him for saving you," Sam asked. He really would like to thank this man he would be lost without Emily.

"You can when he comes back. I'm not sure when that is back but he is friends with Leah so she would probably knows we have to ask her."

"Ok let me know when I can meet him," said Sam. He wasn't going to be the one to talk to Leah especially after she left his pack. He's actually glad she gone so he doesn't have to hear her thoughts anymore.

"Actually you already have. That's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you." Sam could hear her voice change from friendly to one that he hates to hear. It's like a mix of anger and disappointment. He knew that he was about get in trouble but he couldn't remember doing anything wrong lately so he had no idea why she was mad. "The guy that saved me was Harry Potter. You know the merman that you have been attacking. He told me what happened. Why did you lie to me and tell me that he was attacking you first?"

"I don't know. I didn't want you to think I was doing a bad job leading the pack. And if you knew that I had attacked someone for no reason it would upset you."

"You will leave him alone until he is ready to talk to you. If I hear that you attacked him again when he comes back you will be in big trouble with me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Sam said with his head down. He hoped she didn't find out about to day.

"What happened today? Sam what did you do?" Sam mentally cursed at himself for not realizing he had said that out loud. You didn't really go train with the pack today did you?"

"No."

"Then what were you doing?" Emily was now yelling at Sam.

Sam really didn't want to tell her he hates when she's made at him but if he doesn't tell her now someone else will. "We went to try and get ambush them in the forest away from the water and for them to answer our questions."

"Are you trying to start a war or something? What have I told you about thinking about how your decisions affect other?"

"That's what Jacob said but I don't see how this could lead to war. I'm just doing my job and trying to protect the people here at the reservation and the town." Sam was starting to get mad he still didn't understand why people kept saying that he could start a war. The Cullen's aren't going to do anything they are not going to break the treaty and attack because of this.

Well then you should have listened to Jacob. You could start a war with Harry's people. You have attacked him three times now."

"I still don't see why that would start a war. I'm just trying to get information that he has already shared with everyone but us."

"I could start a war because you don't know anything about him. For all you know he could be a prince or some other form of royalty."

"I really don't think he's a prince Emily. They wouldn't just let him walk around without some form of protection."

"But that's the whole point. You don't know if he is or not. For all you know he could be just a normal person to them or he could be really important. And from what you have told me he doesn't seem like he would need protection. Now like I said before leave him alone. I'm going to talk to Leah. I'll be back later." And with that said she stormed out of the house.

* * *

It had been three days since Edward had kick her out of his house after she had let it slip that she had told Sam about what harry and his parents could do and when they would come back. She had spent those three days crying in her room. It seems like ever since Jacob had brought Harry to the Cullen's house her life had just gone downhill. None of them will talk to her. She has called all of them but they just ignore her. It hurts that both Jacob and Edward ignoring her but they seem to have become friends now. She had tried everything to get them to be friends but nothing had worked but know when every she calls Jacobs house Billy tells her he is hanging out with the Cullen's. The only person from the supernatural world that wants to talk to her is Sam but that's only to see if he can get more information out of her. She too afraid to do it, she doesn't want to find out if they were serious with their threat the other day. She just doesn't understand why Edward doesn't seem to want to talk to her. She knows he was mad about telling Sam about Harry but she just doesn't get why he broke up with her. He doesn't come over anymore and he won't answer the phone when she calls. She has gone to his house and hasn't seen any sign of that freak Harry. She hopes that he has finally gone back home for good. Maybe now she can try to talk to Edward again and they can get back together. She goes to Edward's house again hoping that this time he will talk to her. She knows that if she could just talk to him he will forgive her. She pulls up out front and there Edward is waiting for her outside the house. She got out of her car and she hears Edward begin speaking.

"What do you want Bella?"

"I came to talk to you about what's been happening in the last few days."

"There's nothing to talk about Bella. You went behind Harry's back and could have gotten him killed. Twice."

"But I didn't it was an accident the first time and the second time I was just mad you picked him over me. It won't happen again I promise. I realize he is your friend and that you can hang out with other people besides me. I was just a little jealous that you weren't paying attention to me. But we can try again Edward I promise I will change."

"It's great that you realize your actions were wrong Bella, but I meant what I said we are over. I'm not getting back together with you. There is nothing you can say or do to change my mind. I'm sorry," Edward said as he turned to go back in his house. He wasn't really that sorry because he didn't need to apologize for anything. He was going to break up with her anyway she just made it happen sooner.

"If you don't get back together with me I'll tell everyone about you," Bell yelled at Edward as he walked away. That stopped Edward in his tracks and he turned to face her again.

"You won't do that no one would believe you. And Rosalie would kill you before you got the chance."

"The wolves would protect me. You wouldn't be able to get close enough to try."

"Are you sure? Because if we get exposed so will they. Besides who said we needed to get close to you. You might wake up at night in the middle of a house fire and no one would be able to figure out how it started. So I suggest you leave us alone or it may not turn out good for you," Edward could see that Bella was shacking with fear. He didn't care if he was scaring her. He finally had his mate and his life was supposed to be perfect and he wasn't going to let Bella mess it up. "Now I want you to leave, you aren't welcome here anymore and if I see you here again I will call the cops. I'm sure you father would love to know about how much you have been bothering me and my family since we broke up."

Bella stood there speechless as she watched Edward walk back into his house. She didn't know what else to try. Edward really didn't want to be with her anymore and he threatened to kill her. Bella finally went and got back in her truck and drove home. When she got there she went to her room and cried her life was over and it was only going to get worse when the kids at school found out. But she would not give up she thought to herself that maybe Edward just needed more time to forgive her. After all he can't resist her blood and would be back for her soon.

* * *

Harry had been staying with the Cullen's for two weeks now and he honestly can't remember a time in his life when he's had more fun. They had taken him to the movies since it had been a while since he had been and he played games with Emmett. When the family would go out hunting Harry and Edward would play the piano and sing songs. They would perform for them every once in a while because like Lily had said he had a lovely voice and it seemed Edward had made it his mission in life to make him use it more. They even took Harry, and Jacobs pack to play baseball the last time it stormed everyone had a great time.

Since the younger three Cullen's had to go to school during the day Harry practiced his new powers in the back yard. He was getting really good with his control which would be needed if he was going to be starting high school in a week. Esme had set him up for his classes and he was going to start school on Friday so that she could have the weekend to adjust to the difference from his old school. She was able to get him some classes with Edward, Alice, and Jasper but none of them were until after lunch. So he had to sit through his first classes alone. It hadn't been so bad until math class when he had to deal with Bella glaring at him every five minutes. Everyone was nice and helpful especially this girl he met in English, her name was Angela and she was just the nicest person he had met at the school she reminded him of some that he used to know but he couldn't remember her name she had moved away when they were young. He had gotten a little lost on the assignment during class and she had helped him understand what they had to do. No one had tried to bother him with questions about where he was from or anything like that. At least they didn't until he got to gym his last class before lunch. That was when he met Jessica Stanley whose only purpose in life seemed to be knowing everything about everyone. She had cornered him while they had been waiting for the bell to ring for lunch.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, you're Harry Potter right?"

"Yeah that's me."

"So how do you like school so far?"

"It's nice but it's a lot smaller than my old school."

"Where did you live before? Was it far from here?"

"No it's only a couple of hours away."

"Why did your parents have to move here?"

"They didn't I came to stay with some friends for a while."

Before she could ask more questions the bell rang. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"I would but someone else has already offered," he said happy that he would be sitting with the Cullen's and be able to get away from her. He could tell that she was going to get on his nerves.

"Oh, that's ok maybe some other time," she said walking away looking a little disappointed.

Harry went to his locker to put away his books and get the ones he would need for after lunch. Then made his way into the lunch room and grabbed a slice pizza and an apple for his lunch. He was standing by the door again looking for Edward or his siblings when Jessica walked over and started talking to him again.

"Need help finding who you're looking for?"

"Yes please, I'm looking for–" he started to say but when he spotted Alice and Jasper talking to each other at a table. Jessica must have seen who he was looking at because she started talking about them.

"Those are the Cullen's. Well the younger ones anyway. That's Alice and Jasper. Their brother Edward goes here too. I'm not sure where he is but I'm sure he'll show up. They have an older brother and sister named Emmett and Rosalie. They graduated last year."

"Yeah I know."

"There family is weird they are all dating each other. Wait you already know? How? Did someone tell you because most people don't talk about the Cullen's much?"

"No, I–" before he could continue his sentence Edward came up behind him

"Hey Harry, sorry I'm late I had to talk to my teacher about something."

"It's ok," he said to Edward then he turned back to Jessica and said "It was nice talking to you. I'll see you later," and then he walked off with Edward leaving Jessica standing there with her mouth slightly open in shock.

* * *

**Please leave comments I would love to hear what you all think.**


End file.
